spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Portal społeczności
Portal społeczności jest miejscem dyskusji na tematy dotyczące działalności Centrum Społeczności. __TOC__ społeczności|action=edit&section=new}} Rozpocznij nową dyskusję Interwiki Zauważyłem, że nie działają linki interwiki pomiędzy Wikia Polska a jej norweskim odpowiednikiem. Czy mógłby je ktoś utworzyć? [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:31, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) :Teraz powinno działać. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 21:22, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Odznaki Na wikii na której jestem adminem ale nie twórcą, nie ma odznak. Jak je włączyć? Orbwiki107 12:09, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Do polecanych Może ktoś dodać Wiki Da Vinci do polecanych (w:c:pl.davinci)? Bundy91 09:02, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) :No way... Slider ma zdaje się ograniczenie do 4 pozycji. [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 12:11, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ale mam pecha, ale to nic :). Mi przyszło do głowy, by zrobić szablon, który na zmianę będzie brał po 3 projekty (w ciągu dnia taki, taki i owaki, a jutrzejszego dnia kolejne). Z czasem by dano po cztery, gdyby projekt wypalił. Bundy91 13:07, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Czemu by nie... jeśli ktoś jest w stanie coś takiego zrobić. Można by nawet je zmieniać w krótszym czasie, np. co godzinę. Ale ja jestem w te klocki za cieńki... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:16, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Dalsza dyskusja na ten temat znajduje się na forum -> Forum:Polecamy. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:23, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Dobry artykuł Siemka. Mam do was bardzo dla mnie ważne pytanie. Jak napisać bardzo dobry artykuł na takich stronach jak http://pl.bleach.wikia.com albo http://pl.narutofanon.wikia.com Bardzo chciałbym pisać na takich stronach i jak pisze, to albo ktoś kasuje mój artykuł bo jest zły, albo prawie cały poprawia. Z góry dziękuje za odpowiedź. 32Polak 08:27, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) Kasowanie Mam pytanie. Jak mogę w całości skasować moja wiki http://pl.teamdream.wikia.com Chcem ją skasować, bo chcem założyć nową wiki gdzie będe opisywał nową wersie tego serialu. '''Prosze szybko o pomoc, bo to jest dla mnie bardzo ważne!!!' :1. Do tego typu pytań służy forum a nie dyskusja strony głównej, bo nie ma to z nią nic związane. 2. Wiki jako tako nie da się skasować, tym bardziej nikt jej nie wyczyści. Taka jest idea stron wikii że nie są własnością 1 osoby ale całej społeczności. Możesz pousuwać strony ręcznie, tyle że pamiętaj o tym że wikia udostępnia możliwość umieszczania tekstów na specyficznej licencji pozwalającej na kopiowanie materiałów i rozpowszechnianie ich przez innych ludzi przeczytaj ją najpierw zanim znowu zaczniesz tworzyć :) Do tego "wikia" udostępnia swoje strony dla społeczności a nie na prywatne strony Pomoc:Czym Wikia nie jest Zck 17:18, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) : Nowe "ficzery" na naszej wiki. Może włączymy nowe menu i czata? Czat napewno ułatwił by komunikację, a nowe menu wygląda poprostu dobrze :) Shareif 22:52, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) :Czemu nie? :) Aczkolwiek z powodu niskiej aktywności użytkowników tutaj, czat przez dominującą większość czasu pewnie będzie pusty :/. — Sovq 07:34, lis 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Cóż - na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Akurat w przypadku mojej Wiki czat bardzo pomógł budować społeczność --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 08:45, lis 21, 2011 (UTC) Nowe logo Witam. Chciałbym zaproponować, by na tej wiki używać nowego logo. Osobiście mnie drażnią literki "ł" i "ś" za każdym razem, gdy na nie spoglądam - widać, że napisano je inną czcionką (a raczej cały napis jest napisany fontem bez polskich liter, więc tam, gdzie one występują, program wziął je z pierwszej lepszej czcionki). Pomyślałem też, że raczej nie zaszkodziłby jakiś polski akcent. Dlatego tutaj mam trzy propozycje: *Plik:Wiki_społeczności_logo2.png - tylko poprawiona czcionka *Plik:Wiki_społeczności_logo1.png - dodano polską flagę *Plik:Wiki_społeczności_logo3.png - zmieniono kolor czcionki Mam nadzieję, że któraś z nich się Wam spodoba (mogę coś ew. poprawić jeszcze). Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 13:17, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ja jakoś nie zwróciłem uwagi na te polskie litery. A z tych propozycji najlepsza jest pierwsza. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 14:45, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) ::To "ś" też zawsze mnie drażniło :), dzięki za nowe propozycje. Pierwszy pomysł najbardziej mi się podoba. Dałoby się zamienić "wiki społeczności" na "Wiki Społeczności" (duże litery) i może zwiększyć rozmiar czcionki o rozmiar lub dwa? Sama czcionka może być inna, więc jeżeli masz jakąś, która wyglądałaby według Ciebie ciekawiej, też chętnie zobaczę :). Logo powinno być jednak względnie spójne z tym co jest na portalach innych języków. — Sovq 19:43, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) Promowanie miast O jakie to świnie. Mówią że szablon Polecamy zlikwidują, i będzie głosowanie, jaką encyklopedię promować, zlikwidowali fajne encyklopedie i Poznańską Wiki ładują. A jeszcze bez głosowania. Kto się ze mną zgadza pod tą wiadomością napisze że jest "za" lub "przeciw" Induert 11:05, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) Głosowanie: :Trochę racji Induert ma. Mieliśmy już powszechnie akceptowaną stronę główną, szablon "polecamy" utworzony w wyniku długiej dyskusji, a tu nagle wszystko zrobiono od nowa po swojemu "bo tak musi być". Nie chcę nikogo atakować, ale czy po prostu centrala nie może dać krajowym społecznościom większej autonomii? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:53, sty 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Ta wiki, podobnie jak angielskojęzyczna Community Central to wiki oficjalna, wobec tego nie wszystkie decyzje mogą zapadać poprzez egzekwowanie woli większości społeczności. Ja wprowadziłem nowy układ strony głównej, ale decyzja o zmianie nie należała wyłącznie do mnie i zmiany nastąpiłyby prędzej czy później. Nie przeszkadzała mi poprzednia strona główna, choć z drugiej strony lubię, gdy panuje pewna spójność pomiędzy analogicznymi stronami w różnych językach, podobnie jak na Wikipedii. — Sovq 12:42, sty 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Wiem, że to nie jest Twoja własna inicjatywa. Poza tym ja też lubię, gdy analogiczne wikie w różnych językach wyglądają podobnie. Dlatego nie mam nic przeciwko ujednolicaniu logo czy skórki. Jeśli chodzi jednak o treść strony głównej to moim zdaniem wystarczy, że układ strony jest zbliżony. A tutaj mamy do czynienia ze szczegółowym schematem narzuconym z góry bez uwzględnienia lokalnych realiów. Przykładowo, usunięto rubrykę o grupie fanowskiej na nk.pl, które przecież w Polsce jest popularnym portalem społecznościowym. A już najbardzej niestosowne jest wg mnie usunięcie szablonu "polecamy" - coś ustalone w wyniku konsensusu społeczności zastąpiono subiektywnie dobranymi przez kogoś reklamami. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:30, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Co do Slidera - wstępnie miały się w nim znajdować linki do wpisów na blogach, tak jak tu, tu czy tu. Zamiast promować wpisy na blogach, które znaleźć można poniżej, wolałbym jednak promować najciekawsze polskie wiki, tak długo jak to będzie możliwe. Niestety miejsca są tylko cztery.. Jeżeli masz jakiś pomysł jak najsprawiedliwiej zagospodarować te miejsca, chętnie posłucham. Galeria miała ponadto ten feler, że im więcej w niej obrazów, tym bardziej "zamulała" (z braku lepszego słowa) stronę, więc czymś musiała być zastąpiona prędzej czy później. ::::Jakkolwiek niepoprawnie to nie zabrzmi, trzeba się liczyć z tym, że na tej i każdej innej, oficjalnej "Wiki Społeczności", Wikia będzie podejmowała ostateczne decyzje co do kształtu samej wiki, niekoniecznie zbieżne z wolą większości społeczności, a mi przypadła rola egzekwowania tych decyzji. Angielskojęzyczna Community Central poszła o krok dalej - lokalnych administratorów wybiera się wyłącznie poprzez decyzje Staffów, administratorzy są ograniczeni w swoich decyzjach a możliwości edytowania i tworzenia nowych stron są ograniczone. ::::Co do linku do n-k - być może zbyt pochopnie podjąłem decyzję o jego usunięciu. Zasugerowałem się znikomą aktywnością. Jednak jeżeli uważasz, że zasadne jest jego przywrócenie, nie widzę z tym problemu. — Sovq 12:23, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::No tak. Pooglądałem resztę siostrzanych stron i stwierdziłem, że większość jednak nie jest w żaden sposób standaryzowana a i te standaryzowane mają swoje odstępstwa. Większość do reklamy swoich wikii używa bardziej pojemnej galerii typu slidershow, a nie slidera. :::::Btw. Przyszedł mi taki pomysł: jak już musi być ten slider to można jego zawartość zmieniać w cyklu np. tygodniowym - tzn. zrobić 7 szablonów zmienianych w kolejności co 1 dzień tygodnia... Można by zmieścić wtedy do 4x7=28 wikii. Można też zrobić tak aby szablon był zmieniany np. co godzinę (zrobić 24 szablony na cały dzień - pojemność do 4x24=96 wiki, oczywiście przy mniejszej ilości wikii, część może się powtarzać szybciej)... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 12:38, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Realizacja jest dość prosta: należy skorzystać z "magic words": { {CURRENTDOW} } lub { {CURRENTHOUR} }. Nazwa szablonu powinna być typu: Szablon:Slider/1 , Szablon:Slider/2 itd. a jego wywołanie powinno być typu: Slider/{ {CURRENTDOW} } i powinno zadziałać. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 13:01, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Przez siostrzane projekty rozumieć należy, nie umniejszając roli pozostałych, największe międzynarodowe społeczności (EN, DE, IT, FR, ES, RU, PL) - tam standaryzacja jest widoczna. Podoba mi się pomysł z cyklicznie zmieniającymi się sliderami, wolałbym jednak aby okres był dłuższy niż jeden dzień czy tym bardziej jedna godzina. Utworzę coś takiego w najbliższym czasie. Pozostaje jeszcze odpowiedzieć na pytanie jak dobierać wiki to tej kolekcji? — Sovq 13:36, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::No może być też w cyklu co tydzień -> { {CURRENTWEEK} } ale trzeba wtedy 52-53 szablony na cały rok... Przy szybszej rotacji (co godzina) nie było by problemu z doborem (zmieściło by się do 96 wikii co jest liczbą i tak aż nadto pojemną) - kto by chciał to by miał i nikt by nie marudził, że jego wikia musi czekać i jest pomijana. Bo by się zmieniały po 4 wikie co godzina. Np. przy 16 wikiach można by zrobić 4 różne pierwsze szablony a reszta była by ich kopią (tak aby razem było ich 24). Potem można by było dalej rozbudowywać gdyby byli jeszcze jacyś inni chętni... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 15:50, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::: [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']] wpadłeś na świetny pomysł z tymi zmieniającymi się sliderami - 5+ :). Takie rozwiązanie byłoby sprawiedliwe i nikt nie miałby żalu, że kogoś wiki jest reklamowana, a innej osoby nie. --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 16:07, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Dzięki :) Taki jest mój zamysł aby jak najwięcej było tych zadowolonych. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 08:41, sty 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Myślę przy połączeniu odpowiednich funkcji parsera z { {CURRENTWEEK} } uda mi się to załatwić przy użyciu tylko jednego szablonu, co też zamierzam zrobić dziś lub jutro. Pytanie jednak, które wiki powinny być reklamowane? Wiadomo, że w niektóre włożono godziny pracy i wysiłku, a inne to jedynie zalążki, które autor w przypływie zapału postanowił rozpromować jednak bez intencji dalszego ich ulepszania. Podobnie jak w przypadku spotlightów, pewne warunki muszą zostać spełnione aby dana wiki mogła dostać miejsce na stronie głównej. Póki co umieszczę tam te wiki, które znajdowały się w poprzedniej galerii. — Sovq 18:04, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::To już kwestia techniki. Można też stworzyć tylko kilka pierwszych szablonów i użyć do ich wyświetlania { {CURRENTcośtam} } i jakiejś funkcji modulo... Co do kryteriów: poprzednio też był taki usus aby wiki, która ma trafić do slidera spełniała co najmniej te kryteria co musi spełniać aby trafić do spotlightów. Bo to też jest reklama Wikii jako takiej, więc reklamowane wikie powinny mieć jakiś poziom... Zobacz -> Forum:Polecamy#Kryteria dotyczące wikii dodawanych do szablonu. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 08:41, sty 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::OK. Już widzę, że nowy szablon funkcjonuje. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 08:49, sty 12, 2012 (UTC) Dodanie Gdańsk Wiki do rubryki Lifestyle Witam. Jak złożyć wniosek o zamieszczenie encyklopedii w takiej rubryce? PS: Albo niech ktoś może zamieścić moją ency. Link: pl.gdanskw --Induert 14:32, sty 12, 2012 (UTC) Porządki Już od jakiegoś czasu przymierzam się do uporządkowania zawartości tej wiki. Większość artykułów w przestrzeni głównej, w szczególności te dotyczące polityki Wikii, są zdezaktualizowane i wprowadzą użytkowników w błąd. Inne z kolei, zostały skopiowane do Centrum Pomocy, jednak nie zostały stąd usunięte, i również stają się nieaktualne. Jeszcze inne to kopiuj/wklej z Wikipedii czy Wikinews, które niekoniecznie się tu nadają. Strony takie jak FAQ, Katalog czy głosowania na wiki miesiąca mają tu swoje miejsce, pozostałe - nie specjalnie. Dlatego zanim zacznę usuwać zawartość, chcę zapytać czy ktoś ma zastrzeżenia dotyczące usunięcia konkretnych stron z przestrzeni głównej? — Sovq 12:28, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) :Może to co chcesz wyrzucić zgromadź na jakiejś stronie typu "Strony do usunięcia" i jeśli nie będzie sprzeciwu np. przez tydzień to je ciachnij. Bo na razie trudno odnieść się do propozycji... Tutaj masz przykład jak to może wyglądać -> http://pl.wikiquote.org/wiki/Wikicytaty:Strony_do_usuni%C4%99cia. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 16:25, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) Masz rację, trudno dyskutować o stronach do usunięcia, nie wiedząc, o które strony chodzi. Oto lista: Wszystkie strony z kategorii '''Polityka Wikii' *To największy problem - artykuły zawierają zdezaktualizowane tłumaczenia oficjalnych zasad Wikii. Jako, że ta wiki jest oficjalna, nie mogą się na niej znajdować błędne strony dotyczące zasad. Strony z kategorii Tworzenie nowej Wikii *Wszystkie te strony znajdują się na pomoc.wikia.com. Duplikowanie zawartości = potrzeba robienia aktualizacji dwukrotnie za każdym razem. Strony z kategorii Kategoria:Wiadomości|Widomości *Pomysł był niezły, ale autorowi zabrakło motywacji aby go kontynuować. Teraz te artykuły jedynie straszą datą utworzenia. Kopiuj/wklej z Wikipedii/strony przeniesione na pomoc.wikia.com/strony zdezauktualizowane *Dlaczego używać Wikii? *Download bazy danych *Zgłoś_problem *Skontaktuj_się_z_nami *Przydzielony agent *Przeglądanie_Wikii *Języki *Tłumaczenia *Domena_publiczna *Częste pomyłki *Wikipedia *Angela Beesley *Jimmy Wales *Wolne_oprogramowanie *MediaWiki *Free_Software_Foundation To chyba wszystko co mam w planie potraktować miotłą. Generalnie część z tych stron zawiera przydatne informacje, ale nie ma na nich nic, czego nie można by znaleźć na Wikipedii lub w Centrum Pomocy. Ponadto zastanawiam się nad sensem istnienia artykułów, do których nic nie linkuje. — Sovq 17:34, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) *Jeśli te strony mają swoje lepsze odpowiedniki w innych serwisach, to może by na Wikia Polska zrobić jakąś dużą stronę z linkami zewnętrznymi do tych haseł? Byłoby wtedy łatwiej szukać pomocy. Co do samego usuwania nie widzę przeciwwskazań. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:53, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Chciałbym, aby wszelkie artykuły informacyjne/dydaktyczne znajdowały się w Centrum Pomocy. Tutaj z kolei, chciałbym zrobić moduł z linkami do najważniejszych miejsc do odwiedzenia (coś na kształt 'nowego' modułu na stronie głównej Community Central - u góry po prawej), zawierający, między innymi link do Centrum Pomocy (plus linki do: forum, stron wsparcia, katalogu/rankingu, listy Wikian, itp.). W ten sposób, mam nadzieję, użytkownicy będą wiedzieć co na tej wiki jest warte obejrzenia i będą mogli łatwiej odnaleźć to czego szukają, bez wątpliwości, czy to, czego szukają, znajduję się tutaj czy w Centrum Pomocy. — Sovq 17:44, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) Minął tydzień od rozpoczęcia tego tematu i do tej pory nie było znaczących głosów sprzeciwu. W związku z tym jutro zacznę porządkować zawartość. Gdyby się okazało, że któryś z usuniętych artykułów był jednak przydatny, proszę pisać tutaj - zawsze można go przywrócić :) — Sovq 13:28, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) :Skończyłem porządkować artykuły w głównej przestrzeni nazw, na dzisiaj. W trakcie pracy, zwróciłem uwagę, że w innych przestrzeniach nazw także panuje bałagan. Zamierzam zatem i tam zrobić wkrótce porządki. W skrócie: :*Lwia część stron MediaWiki to zwykłe tłumaczenia, które są już dostępne globalnie. :*Szablony licencji nie są linkowane z MediaWiki:Licenses. Każdy szablon konserwacyjny wygląda inaczej od poprzedniego. :*Nie widzę powodu, dla którego archiwum głosowań na wiki miesiąca zajmuje twa tuziny stron i kolejne dwa tuziny przekierowań do nich. Zamierzam całe archiwum połączyć w jeden artykuł. :*Duża część plików nie posiada informacji o licencji lub nie jest skategoryzowana. :*Strony, które zostały w przestrzeni głównej czeka lifting i odpowiednie miejsce na stronie głównej/w nawigacji. :Oczywiście nie chcę, aby te zmiany zostały narzucone przeze mnie, dlatego jeżeli ktoś ma wątpliwości czy są zasadne - proszę pisać tutaj. Celem jest możliwie szerokie oczyszczenie raportów konserwacyjnych i takie zorganizowanie struktury artykułów aby wszystko co potrzebne, było łatwo dostępne i widoczne. Wszystko co niepotrzebne, no cóż, nie jest potrzebne. — Sovq 12:58, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Btw. Jakieś 2 miesiące temu duża część społeczności wypowiedziała się za wznowieniem głosowań na wikię miesiąca ale jakoś wtedy nie było chętnych do prowadzenia tegoż "konkursu piękności". Jakbyś Ty miał jednak taką ochotę... Tylko przypominam ;) [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 08:14, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Tak, zastanawiałem się jak najlepiej wskrzesić wiki miesiąca, aby wykluczyć problemy, z którymi się borykała poprzednia wersja (kto może oddawać głos? jak zgłaszać kandydatów i jakie mają spełniać warunki? co zrobić aby zgłaszane były projekty nie tylko administrowane przez tutejszych stałych bywalców, ale przez szeroką społeczność? jak uczynić głosowanie i archiwizowanie możliwie intuicyjnym i prostym?). Niestety obecnie nie mam na tyle czasu aby spróbować odpowiedzieć na te pytania, ale jeżeli ktoś ma dobrą koncepcję jak ''nową wiki miesiąca zorganizować - nadstawiam uszu :). — Sovq 18:49, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) Sovq, widać, że jesteś "świeżym" adminem, bo nie masz pojęcia, o czym piszesz. Poprzednia wersja tego "rankingu" borykała się głównie z powodu braku wikii — zgłaszane były idiotyczne projekty, które albo były kolejną kopią Nonsensopedii, albo były nieedytowane, albo grafiki nie zawierały licencji itp., itd. Doszło do tego, że na wrzesień i listopad nie było wikii miesiąca, w końcu postanowiłem zamknąć ten interes, bo przydzielanie po raz enty z rzędu tego tytułu GTA Wiki, Astropedii czy Juvepedii mijałoby się z celem, a innych projektów nie ma. "Wikia miesiąca" miał być tytułem, który promowałby mniejsze wikie z możliwościami rozrostu, którym brakuje tylko edytorów. Doszło do tego, że takich projektów nie ma. Są albo silnie rozwinięte i rozwijające się dalej projekty (vide Grand Theft Auto Wiki), albo kolejne klony Nonsensopedii (vide Bezsensopedia), albo inne małe projekty, które nie wiedzą, co to jest "licencja pliku", są nieaktywne, admini tych projektów chcą wyróżnienia "bo im się nie chce robić", ale są adminami i to się liczy. Pozwól, że przytoczę główne powody głosów "przeciw": * 17 haseł i brak regularnych edycji(...) * Brakuje jeszcze wielu rzeczy, grafiki nieskategoryzowane według licencji, większość artykułów to substuby(...) * Postać, odcinek, cytat i czy wiesz nieaktualizowane od 5 miesięcy, aktywność strasznie niska(...) * Jestem przeciwny nagradzaniu nigdzie niezastosowanych tworów wyobraźni. * Może zbyt się czepiam, ale gdzie są licencje grafik? * Ponad 150 artykułów bez linków wewnętrznych i strony w takiej pięknej — przyp. formie. I tak dalej, i tak dalej, a są to uzasadnienia głosów "przeciw" tylko z ostatnich 4 miesięcy. Poza tym, z Twoich problemów: * kto może oddawać głos? — problemu nie było, był regulamin (>100 edycji w przestrzeniach głównych wszystkich wikii) * jak zgłaszać kandydatów? — normalnie... * i jakie mają spełniać warunki? — w dyskusjach było zawsze mówione o co chodzi i kiepskie projekty nie przechodziły * co zrobić aby zgłaszane były projekty nie tylko administrowane przez tutejszych stałych bywalców, ale przez szeroką społeczność? — no to jest problem dla ciebie * jak uczynić głosowanie i archiwizowanie możliwie intuicyjnym i prostym? — a to już jest jakaś wymówka... Tak więc, dopóki nie znajdą się odpowiedni kandydaci (małe, aktywne wikie z potencjałem, które potrafią zadbać o swój rozwój i którym tylko brakuje edytorów), wskrzeszanie Wikii miesiąca nie ma najmniejszego sensu. —tomta1 [✉] 20:15, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) :Na początku chciałbym poprosić abyś odnosił się do argumentów, nie do osoby. Stwierdzenia typu "widać, że jesteś "świeżym" adminem, bo nie masz pojęcia, o czym piszesz" są nie na miejscu w stosunku do kogokolwiek. Pytania postawione przeze mnie nie wynikają z braku wiedzy o poprzednich zasadach, a z wątpliwości, czy nie były one częścią problemu. :*Odpowiedź na pytanie "kto może oddawać głos?" ma zagwarantować, że oddający głosy są wiarygodnymi, doświadczonymi i obiektywnymi edytorami - 100 edycji w głównej przestrzeni nazw to żaden warunek. :*"Jak zgłaszać kandydatów?" i "jakie mają spełniać warunki?" - samowolka w zgłaszaniu kandydatów prędzej czy później odbije się na jakości wybieranych wiki jak i samego procesu, dlatego potrzebne jest jakieś "sito" dla zgłaszanych projektów. Wybieranie, np. przez lokalnych adminów, dziesięciu wiki z listy najaktywniejszych/najszybciej rosnących do głosowania, to, wg. mnie, już lepsze rozwiązanie niż dowolność. :Odnośnie Twojego komentarza do pozostałych dwóch pytań - to może być dobra okazja żeby coś wyjaśnić. Moja rola helpera tutaj to wolontariat, podobnie jak Twoja pozycja administratora na pl.gta. Moim jedynym wynagrodzeniem jest satysfakcja, jaką daje mi rozwiązywanie problemów na innych wiki i polepszanie jakości polskojęzycznych projektów, zarówno lokalnie jak i globalnie. Więc stwierdzenia "no to jest problem dla ciebie" i "a to już jest jakaś wymówka..." są, ponownie, nie na miejscu, bo rozwiązywanie problemów na tej wiki to tak samo Twoja odpowiedzialność, jako lokalnego administratora, jak i moja. Ponadto polecam zajrzeć na listę wiki - od czasów Juvepedii pojawiło się mnóstwo nowych, aktywnych projektów, które w głosowaniu nigdy nie brały udziału. Nie ma zatem obawy, że wybrać będzie trzeba, Juvepedię czy GTA Wiki po raz n-ty,. :Wracając do tematu - uważam, że tylko znajdując właściwe odpowiedzi na postawione wyżej pytania, można myśleć o reaktywowaniu wiki miesiąca. Póki to się nie stanie, pomysł trzeba odłożyć do szuflady. — Sovq 21:20, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) Pisząc "problem dla ciebie" miałem na myśli każdą osobę, która chce reaktywacji Wikii miesiąca. Jakie proponujesz kryteria? 1000 edycji z głównej? No to 5 tych samych osób by w kółko głosowało. Poza tym, można być idiotą z 20 000 edycjami i można być świetnym, ale początkującym userem z 100 edycjami. Wybór przez adminów poszczególnych wikii? No to będziemy mieli 10 wikii na cały rok. Znasz mój pogląd na ten temat — jestem sceptycznie nastawiony. Jeśli ktoś znajdzie min. 10 małych wikii (żeby znowu nie zawieszać projektu, tym razem po pół roku), których jedynym problemem jest brak edytorów i nie można zarzucić nic poważniejszego (brak aktywności, brak licencji, stały nadzór nad wandalizmami, stały (nie musi być szybki) wzrost treści merytorycznej stron itd.) i, rzecz jasna, odrzucenie klonów Nonsensopedii, a także po sprecyzowaniu i dograniu wszystkich zasad — nie będę przeciwko reaktywacji "Wikii miesiąca". Jednak sądzę, że i z pierwszym, i z drugim będzie poważny problem. —tomta1 [✉] 07:24, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) Dla przypomnienia - dyskusję o reaktywacji i propozycje dotyczące modyfikacji zasad można znaleźć tutaj. [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 08:06, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) Tablica Wiadomości Zastanawiałem się czy nie warto byłoby włączyć tablicę wiadomości. Na pewno usprawniło by to komunikację i wyeliminowało problem użytkowników nie podpisujących wiadomości, nie dodających tytułów czy akapitów do swoich wiadomości. — Sovq 16:42, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) :Ja uważam, że tablica to zło wcielone. Głównie dla tego, że mam OZ na RSS i często nie muszę wchodzić na wiki bo mam co trzeba we wpisie. Tablica działa tak jak komentarze do blogów: odpowiedzi pojawiają się w formie podstron i nie idzie się połapać do czego ta odpowiedź. Poza tym jest jeszcze jeden wielki minus: nie ma podglądu - trza się bawić w brudnopisy żeby coś przetestować. :A co do braku podpisów to akurat na wikii to nie ma znaczenia. Większość ludzi którzy tutaj siedzą śledzą OZ albo stronę aktywności i tam widać kto co napisał. Wtedy się stawia i problem z głowy. Podpisy raczej służą odróżnieniu odpowiedzi do jakiś starszych dyskusji. Jak się temat śledzi to wbrew pozorom nie są aż tak wymagane. :Ale to opinia zatwardziałego użytkownika MediaWiki który ceni owy soft za łatwość tworzenia przy jego pomocy wiki, a nie portali społecznościowych. — 'Nana ' 19:19, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) ::W przypadku tablicy, jedynie ''główne wątki pojawiają się jako nowe strony w nowej przestrzeni nazw - same odpowiedzi nie są, jak w przypadku komentarzy, podstronami. Takie przynajmniej odniosłem wrażenie gdy testowałem rozszerzenie na Communitytest Wiki. Ptaszki ćwierkają, że podgląd ma się prędzej czy później pojawić. Sam cenię sobie swobodę jaką dają strony dyskusji, ale w przypadku niektórych wiki, uważam, że oddanie części tej swobody na korzyść łatwości i szybkości obsługi może przynieść korzyści. Jestem ciekaw jaką opinię o włączeniu tablicy mają także inni tutejsi użytkownicy. — Sovq 20:40, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Cóż, podobnie jak Nanaki - też jestem konserwatystą i nie bawią mnie wątpliwej potrzeby nowości... [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 22:51, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Mamy aktywne forum, strony dyskusji i tą stronę, na której właśnie dyskutujemy. Moim zdaniem to wystarczająco dużo. Osobiście nie potrzebuję żadnych dodatkowych fajerwerków. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:43, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) :Mi tablica wiadomości podoba się bardziej niż ta stara strona dyskusji. Jest o wiele bardziej wygodniejsza itd. Myślę, że ułatwiło by to komunikacje nowym. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 18:58, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) Nazwa Wiki Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiam się nad najlepszą nazwą dla naszej wiki. Obecna nazwa, "Wikia Polska" prędzej czy później stanie się nazwą centralnej, polskiej strony Wikii, takiej jak wikia.com czy de.wikia i nie będzie już wykorzystywana tutaj. Ponadto, jak dla mnie, "Wikia Polska" brzmi zbyt "korporacyjnie" (patrz "Coca-Cola Polska", "ArcelorMittal Poland" itp.). Z kolei "Wiki Społeczności" brzmi nienaturalnie i nie wpada łatwo w ucho. Dlatego chciałbym Was poprosić o pomysły na najlepszą nazwę dla tej wiki, aby można było ujednolicić wszystkie komunikaty/obrazy z nią powiązane i jednocześnie uniknąć problemów z duplikującymi się nazwami wiki, gdy powstanie właściwa pl.wikia. — Sovq 21:03, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) :''Centrala albo Centrum Społeczności w stylu "Community Central" tak jako startowa propozycja. Na pewno lepsze niż "Wikia Polska" czy "Wiki Społeczności" ale też jakoś tak dziwnie brzmi. Może ktoś wpadnie na coś lepszego ;) — Nana ' 11:30, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Jak dla mnie ''Wikia Polska było OK. Wiki Społeczności mi się nie podoba, faktycznie dziwnie to jakoś brzmi. Dobra byłaby jakaś nawa krótka i naturalna. Centrala wg mnie brzmi nawet dobrze (zwrot zapytam się w Centrali byłby prosty i zrozumiały). Chociaż może by tak wymyślić coś bardziej oryginalnego, np. Baza. Albo Fabryka - w serialu Glina policjanci czasami tak nazywali swoją komendę ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'''Obywatel]]Odbiór! 11:40, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Obie propozycje mi się podobają. Centrala chyba łatwiej trafiłaby do obiegu w dyskusjach, za to Centrum zapewniłoby spójność z Centrum Pomocy (choć zdaję sobie sprawę, że mam niezdrową obsesję na punkcie porządku i spójności ;)). Też jestem ciekaw, czy ktoś ma może inne pomysły. Oryginalniejsze też mogą być, choć za Fabrykę dostałbym pewnie po głowie od Community Team'u ;-P. — Sovq 13:01, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Czy jest więcej propozycji? — Sovq 11:05, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Jak dla mnie obecna nazwa jest niczego sobie, czyli jest Ok. Ale zastanawiałem się nad nową nazwą. Zauważyłem, że ktoś podał nazwę Centrala i ona bardzo mi się podoba. Zastanawiałem się też nad Społeczność, ale ta nazwa chyba nie będzie się wam podobać. --— 32Polak 16:06, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sama Społeczność brzmi trochę "łyso". Nazwa powinna być intuicyjna i z łatwością dawać się wymawiać w dyskusjach, nawet tych pisanych ;) (idę na społeczność, zapytaj na społeczności vs idę do centrali, zapytaj w centrali). Jeśli nie pojawią się inne pomysły lub argumenty przeciw propozycjom Nanakiego, w przyszłym tygodniu zacznę zmieniać komunikaty, strony, logo, tłumaczenia itd. na Centrala Społeczności. — Sovq 13:57, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie lepiej sama Centrala? Albo - jeśli to niemożliwe - coś w rodzaju Centrala PL? Z tego co widzę dyskusja skłania się raczej do krótkiej, jednowyrazowej nazwy. W różnorakich dyskusjach i tak raczej nikt nie będzie używał dopisku Społeczności, więc wg mnie nie ma potrzeby dodawania go w oficjalnej nazwie. Poza tym adres centrala.wikia.com lub pl.centrala.wikia.com byłby wtedy krótki i intuicyjny. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:32, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Nowa nazwa powinna być względnym kompromisem pomiędzy tym co brzmi dobrze, a tym jak nazywają się inne "centralne" wiki. O ile usunięcie słowa "Wiki" nie jest dużym problemem, o tyle wyraz "Społeczność" powinien zostać. Nie tylko po to aby nie odstawać od reszty, ale także dlatego, że cały szereg komunikatów systemowych zależy od możliwie bliskiego oryginałowi tłumaczenia "Community Central". Dotychczasowe doświadczenie z tłumaczeniem Wikii podpowiada mi, że zbyt radykalna zmiana nazwy w końcu zemści się koniecznością wielokrotnego dopasowywania tłumaczeń (brak jednolitości generuje większy brak jednolitości). To prawda, że jeśli wiki nazywać się będzie "Centrala Społeczności" to i tak użytkownicy nazywaliby ją centralą. Nie widzę w tym jednak problemu. Analogicznie, Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, nazywany jest zwykle tylko Prezydentem. :::Swoją drogą, Twoje propozycje otworzyły mi oczy na inny problem - w dodatku do powyższego, nowa nazwa, jeśli to możliwe, powinna być niezmienna przy odmianie przez przypadki, w przeciwnym razie niektóre komunikaty będą brzmieć dziwnie ("Wiadomość z systemu powiadomień Centrala Społeczności", "Odwiedź Centrala Społeczności"). No i jestem w kropce.. :/ — Sovq 05:46, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Centrum Pomocy wraca do macierzy W niedalekiej przyszłości, zawartość Centrum Pomocy przeniesiona zostanie na naszą wiki, podobnie jak stało się to z jej angielskojęzycznym odpowiednikiem. Głównymi powodami tej zmiany są: *Połączenie pod jednym dachem całej "oficjalnej" zawartości, aby była łatwiejsza w utrzymaniu i aktualizacji. *Ułatwienia w szukaniu pomocy - wszystkie przydatne strony znajdą się na jednej wiki. Z punktu widzenia innych wiki nic się nie zmieni. Współdzielona pomoc będzie miała swojej źródło u nas, jednak wszystkie strony dostępne na każdej polskojęzycznej wiki w przestrzeni "Pomoc" pozostaną niezmienione. Jeśli macie pytania, uwagi lub wątpliwości dotyczące tej zmiany, piszcie poniżej. — Sovq 17:47, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) Problem z kolumnami Jestem administratorem Wolfenstein Wiki. Ostatnio próbuję poprawić estetykę strony, ale przez pole reklamowe cały układ jest zaburzony. Prawa kolumna znajduje się na samym dole strony i zabrakło pomysłów, aby ten okropny błąd naprawić. Z góry czekam na odpowiedź. A tu jest link: http://pl.wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfenstein_Wiki. Pozdrawiam Pio387 (dyskusja) 22:17, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) :Pozwoliłem sobie zmienić stronę główną aby prawa kolumna znajdowała się tam gdzie powinna. W przyszłości podobne sprawy najlepiej kierować na Forum. — Sovq 07:45, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) :Dziękuję i pozdrawiam. Pio387 (dyskusja) 13:28, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Strony pomocy - drobny porządek Pozwoliłem sobie trochę przeorganizować strony pomocy w działach Podstawy i Edycja (wcześniej "Zaawansowana edycja"). Wszystkie artykuły związane bezpośrednio z edytowaniem znalazły się w "Edycja", a pozostałe podstawowe informacje w "Podstawy". Powinno to uczynić strukturę bardziej intuicyjną i czytelną. Chciałbym wkrótce przeorganizować także Pomoc:Rozszerzenia, aby przypomniała pozostałe działy. Wszelkie opinie, sugestie i uwagi mile widziane. — Sovq 16:00, wrz 13, 2013 (UTC) :Korzystając z zasobów Communiy Central :> pozwoliłem sobie nieco odświeżyć wygląd głównych kategorii stron pomocy. Jedyne co powinno było się zmienić to wygląd - wszystkie linki powinny znajdować się mniej więcej tam gdzie poprzednio. Jeśli coś nie działa jak powinno (poza paskiem przeszukiwania stron pomocy - łatka już w drodze), bardzo proszę o poprawienie tego lub napisanie do mnie. Mam nadzieję, że nowy wygląd się spodoba :) — Sovq 07:06, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Społeczność